La doncella
by Miss Lefroy Fraser
Summary: Sir Nicholas cometió un error tiempo atrás y ahora ha de ayudar a la persona que más perjudicó. / Este fic participa en el minirreto de octubre para El Torneo de los Tres Magos del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


Nada del Potterverso me pertenece.

 _Este fic participa en el minirreto de octubre para El Torneo de los Tres Magos del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 **Prueba #1:** _Asuntos pendientes. Consiste en escribir sobre el personaje dado a sorteo por la moderación que ya haya fallecido y sus motivos para regresar como fantasma._

 **Personaje** : _Sir Nicholas_ de Mimsy Porpington (a.k.a. Nick Casi Decapitado)

 **Palabras** : 500

* * *

 **La doncella**

* * *

Allí estaba ella, arrodillada frente a la cruz, con la cabeza gacha y sus ojos ámbar completamente cerrados. Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y por ellas resbalaban lágrimas de sufrimiento. Parecía concentrada en su rezo, murmurando en voz casi inaudible las plegarias que le pedía a su dios.

Sir Nicholas sabía que la encontraría allí. Llevaba semanas intentando ayudarla en su desgracia sin mucho éxito, mas al fin tuvo la solución a su desdicha. Se acercó a la muchacha sigilosamente, tocándole el hombro con suavidad. La joven dio un respingo, se puso en pie e hizo una reverencia con la cabeza, mientras enjugaba sus lágrimas en la manga de su vestido. Se quedó en silencio sin saber qué decir, mas el noble fue el primero que habló.

—¿Cómo está Briallen? —susurró con delicadeza. La chica rompió a llorar. A Sir Nicholas se le partía el alma verla en ese estado.

—Ha empeorado. El médico ya nos ha dicho que no le queda más de tres semanas de vida.

—Puedo ayudarla, Morwenna —dijo sin pensarlo—. Tengo un remedio para la dolencia de vuestra hermana.

A la joven doncella se le iluminó el rostro al escuchar aquellas palabras esperanzadoras. Siempre se preguntó por qué aquel noble de buen nombre sentía tanto empeño en ampararlas sin pedir nada a cambio.

—¿Cómo...? —preguntó, al fin.

—Es un remedio especial. Mas debéis prometerme que jamás le revelaréis a nadie de esto.

—Lo lamento, milord, no entiendo.

Sir Nicholas miró hacia todas direcciones, comprobando que no hubiese nadie a su alrededor, y bajó el volumen de su voz para hablar más claramente con ella.

—Veréis, se trata de una pócima mágica. —dijo, extrayendo una botella redonda y entregándosela a ella.

—¿Mágica? No comprendo.

—Morwenna, tengo la habilidad de hacer magia y he hecho esta poción con ella. Dadle una cucharada cada siete horas y mejorará en unos días.

Morwenna apretó la botella entre sus manos y miró al noble sin entender nada.

—Milord, ¿por qué hacéis esto? Solo soy una simple sirvienta de esta corte.

Sin embargo, Sir Nicholas no contestó a eso. Tan solo le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la capilla sin decir una palabra más.

No podía revelarle el espantoso secreto que escondía. Por su culpa, por un terrible error, años atrás dejó huérfanas a ambas hermanas. Y se prometió cuidarlas, le costase lo que le costara.

Pasaron los días y Morwenna regresó de su ausencia en la corte tras cuidar de su hermana menor. Fue corriendo hasta los aposentos de Sir Nicholas para darle la buena nueva del mejoramiento de Briallen. Quería agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por ella.

Sir Nicholas no aparecía por ninguna parte. Lo buscó incesantemente por toda la corte sin ningún resultado. Hasta que una de las doncellas le dio la trágica noticia sobre su ejecución. Morwenna no podía creer que lo hubiesen —casi— decapitado tres días atrás.

Mas lo que Morwenna no supo jamás es que Sir Nicholas nunca abandonó este mundo.

* * *

 _ **NDA**_ _: Quería escribir algo un poco más largo, pero el límite de palabras no me ha dejado desarollar más la historia._

 _Iba a añadir a Lady Grieve, escuchando la conversación y luego chantajeando a Nick. Al igual que a Morwenna visitándolo en los calabozos antes de ser ejecutado. Pero decidí descartarlo y dejarlo como lo puse al final._

 _Como dato curioso, el nombre de Morwenna viene del galés y quiere decir doncella._

 _Y, bueno, creo que eso es todo. Espero que haya gustado y se haya entendido el motivo de Nick para querer permanecer en este mundo siendo un espíritu. Bien podría haber dejado de serlo una vez que ambas hermanas dejaran de existir, pero yo creo que a Nick le gustaba ser un fantasma. xDDD_

 _En fin, un saludo muy grande y hasta la próxima._

 _ **~Miss Lefroy Fraser~**_


End file.
